blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Juni loves bruxish lolololol cant stop lolling tht xD
Juniperpaw is a long-haired tuxedo (black and white) cat with one green eye, one blue eye, scars on her cheek and flank, white paws, underbelly and slashed ears. ��PERSONALITY�� She is a cynical, cold, intelligent, cunning, and ambitious. Juni has a collected, shy and reserved demeanor but has a fiery temper. She doesn't really show her caring side; she is evil and sarcastic. Juni is an ISTJ, however, she can be an ISFJ. ��ON THE BLOG�� She joined on June 1, 2015, by the name of Sootpaw, later changing her name to Stormypaw, Altopaw, and then changed to her current name. Juni is an active member, but she assumes she is mortal enemies (in juni's language, mortal enemies=friends) with Flowerstream, Cypresspaw, Crystalpaw,Winterpaw, Flowerkit, Foxfur, Wavepaw, Emberkit, Goldenflight, Tinyspots, Wollow, Snakepaw, Flame That Shines Like Sun, Foxpaw,Stormjay,Stormy Sea, Sundance, Geckopaw a lot of other members (sorry if I forgot you), including Lilypaw, her friend in real life goes on once in a while. She was a Neon Weasel before the new teams. Juni is now a Swift-footed Shrew. She is sometimes active on the live chat. She became a senior warrior on December 4, 2015, 2 days after her 6 month Clanniversary. However, she quit being one, but is running again since July (or August???) 2016. SHE ALSO IS A CARDBOARD BOX ADDICT AND WILL MURDER ANYONE WHO DISGRACES THEM (the murder part isn't true, lol) She is really indecisive with her fursona, and wants to rickroll someone. ��TRAILING STARS�� Juni was mentioned by Copperclaw, by the name of Stormypaw, and assigned a hunting patrol with Amberstorm, Sandyfoot, Blizzardpaw, and Hollypaw. Two chapters later, she is woken up by Meadowpaw, and was assigned a patrol. (Next chapter I'm in, I bet I'm going to be assigned another patrol :P) ��ON THE WIKI�� She is fairly active on the wiki. She changed her name four times, with different users. Juni creates the wiki logos, and is meh with them. She usually corrects grammar, adds categories, and links. She is active to not active at all on the (rick)roleplay. When she was crazy-active, from June–August 2016, Juni couldn't list all of her characters, because she was lazy and tends to not update her RP character list. However, Win deleted the majority of her characters for her, and Juniperkit of BlogClan, Streamsong of MarshClan (her favourite atm), Shackle of the Syndicate, Ragnarok (who has his own group), and Selene (in Ragnarok's group) are the only cats she RPs currently. Juni started the Wiki Gathering, but she is busy all the time. ��TRIVIA�� ��Juni sometimes acts like a mod but messes around sometimes. ��She plays viola, and isn't that good with it. She likes the cello more. ��Juni is a fandom of the following: -Steven Universe -Pokémon -Wings of Fire -Warriors, obviously -Land of Stories -My Little Pony -Lunar Chronicles -Gravity Falls -Sword Art Online -Fairy Tail -Seven Deadly Sins -Harry Potter (she's a proud Slytherclaw, her Ilvermorny house is Horned Serpent and her Patronus is a leopard) -Her favorite bands include Fall Out Boy, Imagine Dragons, Evanesence, Panic! At The Disco, My Chemical Romance, and Twenty One Pilots. ��She is very picky about her avatars. ��Juni's former avatar on the live chat may or may not licked BlogClanners... ��If she was in a Clan, she would be in ShadowClan or RiverClan. ��She is deputy of RandomClan, but wasn't in the war. She is also a part of the Pink Sheep, TpyoCaln and SunshineClan. ��Her favorite colors are cyan, midnight blue, emerald green, black and crimson. ��Juni is a Scorpio (her birthday is November 21). ��She is trypophobic, atelophobic (fear of imperfections),scotophobia (fear of the dark), phasmophobia (fear of the paranormal) and social phobia around people in real life.. scotophobia��She has OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder), anxiety and depression. She had PTSD last year, but not anymore. ��She is addicted to chocolate. ��She is bisexual, and is identified as a bigender. ��MY QUOTES�� "Hey (peeps)"- Juni saying hi "Shut up"- Juni to annoying people irl "I LIKE PI"- Juni usually on chat "BABY DORY IS UGLY"- Juni on chat once (it was sarcasm) "There are 6 kingdoms- Animalia, Fungi, Protista and Plantae are eukaryotic, or with a nucleus, Eubacteria and Archaebacteria are prokaryotic, or without a nucleus (insert some other basic biology quotes here)... silicon is the 14th element, arsenic the 33rd, silver the 47th, cadmium the 48th, iodine the 53rd and cesium the 55th..."- stuff Juni would want to spam you (but for some reason she doesn't want to) "I HATE YOU SO MUCH"- Juni to math, annoying people irl, Barney, Caillou and some other stuff "WHAT THE JOSH IS THIS BUT DAZZLING IS SO OP"-Juni to the ugliest pokemon in the world, however it had a very OP ability "i h8 parakeets!!1111!! they are too floofy!!!1111"- Juni to Flo "who cares"- Juni almost everyday "No spam, please."-Juni whenever someone spams "NO INSULTING BRENDON >:("-Juni whenever someone insults Brendon Urie Stormypaw/Stormyshadow the waffle says: August 31, 2015 at 9:21 pm "Testing out italics ﻿﻿Stormypaw is a waffle. Stormypaw is a waffle. *clears throat* *speaks in a royal Canterlot voice* Did thy italics work?"- cringy comment Lup found Stormypaw/Stormyshadow (who is laughing too much now) says: August 27, 2015 at 9:21 pm "LOOOOOOOOOOOOL."- another cringy comment lup found Juni from Friday the 13th says: September 30, 2015 at 10:50 pm Tht Juni from Friday the 13th says: September 30, 2015 at 10:53 pm *That looks great Ambie! After seeing the BlogClan adoptables, I’m guessing 10 of the picture is a mix of me and Dovepaw. Great pictures! "sup" Juni 2k15 -im happy you can edit/delete comments on the new blog ��GALLERY�� :(drawn by Moonpaw) Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Neon Weasels Category:Swift-footed Shrews Category:Senior Warrior